


Teach a Knight to Knit (you'll get a kiss)

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Castaspella has a great idea for Date Night!
Relationships: General Juliet/Castaspella
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Teach a Knight to Knit (you'll get a kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Bucky from the Seamista Discord for the title.  
> Special thanks to Chloe from the Seamista Discord for the idea.
> 
> Ok, this is my first time trying to write something other than Seamista. 
> 
> The good thing about not having much to go on for a character means we can make up a personality.  
> The bad thing about not having much to go on for a character means we have to make up a personality.

She glanced around the empty room as the laughter echoed through the castle. Darting down the hallways in order to avoid the owner of the laughter, she stumbled into a room. Hiding behind the door, she peered out. She startled at the sound of a throat clearing behind her. Turning around, she spied Queen Glimmer.

General Juliet saluted, "Y-your Majesty!"

Glimmer waved her hand. "At ease, General. You're not on duty right now."

General Juliet moved into parade rest, arms behind the back. "Yes, but don't you think that I've been on leave a bit too long, Your Majesty? I'm fit for duty." She winced as the laughter echoed again. "Isn't there anything I can do?"

Queen Glimmer raised a hand to cover her smile. "No way. I'm not her victim...ummm, I mean, inspiration anymore. Besides, I thought you'd like spending time with Auntie Castaspella."

"Yes, but I thought we were going to go star-gazing or hang out in Mystacors' spas or something. Not...not this." 

"Ah. I don't think I'll be much help, General. But good luck!" Glimmer pushed Juliet out into the hallway. Juliet blinked at the slammed door as a different voice echoed through the hallway.

"There you are, Julie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Castaspella appeared and latched onto Juliets' arm.

"Hi, Cassie." 

"Julie! Are you ready? I have an awesome idea for us tonight!" Castaspella bounced in place a little.

Juliet held in a sigh. "Cassie, I want to spend time with you, I do. But... knitting?"

They ambled down the hallway, heading towards Castaspellas' quarters. "I know, I know!" Castaspella waved a hand. "Doesn't sound very interesting, does it? But! Just wait. I think you'll be surprised!" 

Juliet glanced around as they entered the room, noting that even though Castaspella had been there all of a day, clothes and robes were strewn about everywhere, the only two clear places being the bed and the couch in the middle of the room. On the table in front of the couch was a pair of needles and two different colored bundles of yarn.

"Cassie?" Castaspella pushed Juliet into the purple chair and made a stay motion at her. Juliet stayed in the chair, watching Castaspella glance around the room. "How is this going to work? We can't both fit on the chair..unless you make it bigger."

"I might later, Julie! But right now...aha!" Castaspella grabbed a step stool and pulled it behind the chair. "Grab the needles, will you Julie? And one of the bundles, doesn't matter which."

Juliet reached out and did so, bringing the items towards her and setting them on her lap. She felt more than saw Castaspella climb up onto the stepstool and leaned in over Juliets' shoulder. 

Castaspella reached out, placing her hands over Juliets'. "Now, I believe the best way to learn is to do." Her breath tickled Juliets' ear and she became hyper-aware of how close they were, even with the back of the chair in between. "What we need to do first is something called cast-on, where we put the yarn onto the needles." Castaspella moved Juliets' hands into place, helping her make a slipknot, then sliding the knot onto the needle.

"Is..is that why you like knitting, because step 1 is called Cast-on?" Juliet was very aware of Castaspellas' soft hands covering her own callused ones.

"No, that was just a bonus!" Castaspella took advantage of her spot and kissed Juliets' ear. Juliet held back a gasp, keeping her eyes down on the needles. "I just find knitting soothing, because it's mainly muscle memory once you get it down."

Juliet hummed as she leaned back and looked up, so Castaspella could press a kiss to her lips. "And you decided to share it with me for date night?" Castaspella averted her eyes. "Or you just wanted a chance to be taller than me?" 

"It's no fair that you're so tall." Castaspella grumbled. "But part of it was also the fact that I can teach you something, for once. Plus, now we can say we made something together." 

They continued to knit, Castaspella explaining each step (which only consisted of two more steps- the actual knit stitching and the casting off.)

Castaspella kept her hands on Juliets' the whole time and sometimes distracted her by blowing air into her hair or just pressing kisses into her hair.

Juliet relaxed the more they spent time knitting together and, once in awhile, tilting her head back to capture Castaspellas' lips with her own.

At the next meeting, General Juliet proudly wore a size too large mustard yellow sweater, bragging that "My Cassie taught me how to knit. Did you know it's really relaxing. My Cassie is really good at knitting."

And underneath the armor, she wore a dark purple armband that said "My Julie."

  
  
  



End file.
